The invention relates to a filter circuit and to a power supply device equipped with such a filter circuit. In the automotive field, more and more high power electrical actuators are being used. In order to power such actuators, it is known to use a power supply device comprising actuator control modules placed on a printed circuit card, together with a filter circuit comprising inductors and capacitors interconnected to form filter stages and also placed on the same card.
The inductors of a filter circuit suitable for conveying high powers are large in size. These components are generally placed parallel to the card and therefore occupy a significant area thereof. Since card area is limited, the inductors are sometimes mounted on the face opposite from the face which receives the control modules. That disposition makes assembly the card more complicated and causes it to have thickness that makes it awkward to integrate in compact power supply devices.
Proposals have also been made to place the inductors perpendicularly to the card, the connections with the printed circuit being adjacent to each other. Such a structure presents a major risk of stray capacitance between the connections.